The earth boring and tunneling arts in general are old, well developed, and extensive. Earth boring machines for boring underneath paving and the like are commercially available.
An exemplary earth boring machine such as described for use in combination with the directional guide of the present invention is provided commercially by Carlton International Manufacturing Company, Hurst, Texas, with the trade name PORTA-MOLE.